


T jako tchoř

by Vrakobor



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Humor, Other, Parody, Revenge
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrakobor/pseuds/Vrakobor
Summary: Jistá organizace se rozhodla pomstít se Raitovi za L-ovu smrt. Její metody jsou vskutku... originální.





	

**T jako tchoř**

**Varování: Tato povídka obsahuje humor černější než kafe bez smetánky.**

_Venku zuřila bouře. Okny sálu osvětleného bílými halogenovými zářivkami šlehaly stíny stromů, zmítajících se ve vichru. Vědečtí pracovníci v ochranných kombinézách a bílých pláštích se rychle a efektivně pohybovali po místnosti a obsluhovali složité elektronické přístroje s mnoha barevnými kontrolkami, jež obklopovaly obří inkubátor ve středu sálu._

_Na jedné ze stěn visela velkoplošná plazmová obrazovka, která ukazovala dvě propletená gotická písmena V a B._

_„KOLIK ZBÝVÁ ČASU?“ zeptal se elektronický dvojhlas._

_„13 vteřin, začínám s odpočítáváním,“ odvětil vědecký pracovník s dlouhým bílým plnovousem._

_„Deset, devět, osm, sedm, šest…“_

_Mimořádně jasný záblesk ozářil velké skleněné válce, ve kterých se vznášela zmutovaná embrya bizarních tvarů._

_„…pět, čtyři, tři, DVA, JEDNA-“_

_Sálem otřáslo dunivé zahřmění. Víko inkubátoru se rozestoupilo. Chvíli se nedělo nic a někteří vědečtí pracovníci napětím zapomínali dýchat._

_Pak se cosi dvoumetrového vztyčilo ke stropu a pozdvihlo to přední končetiny v absolutistickém gestu._

_„Ghrůůmwwrr,“ vydalo to ze sebe._

_„Ono to žije!“ vyjekl jeden mladší asistent, kterému ruply nervy._

_„O TO PŘECE JDE,“ odvětil elektronický dvojhlas, „ZAČNĚTE S VÝCVIKEM.“_

**…**

_HQ Vrakoboru, Praha, 16:03 zulu_

Automatické dveře se neslyšně otevřely. Muži, jenž vstoupil, se naskytl pohled na hypermoderní interiér, vybavený futuristickým nábytkem bizarních tvarů a technikou tak pokročilou, že ještě nebyla vynalezena.

Ve dvou kožených křeslech, která na rozdíl od většiny ostatního nábytku vypadala použitelně, seděly dvě ženy v elegantních kostýmcích od předních světových návrhářů s dokonale upravenými účesy. V rukou, které se pyšnily precizní manikúrou a několika platinovými prsteny, svíraly půllitry s nápisem RADEGAST.

„Dobrý den,“ pozdravil muž.

Ženy ho sjely pohledem. Vypadal jinak, než si ho představovaly. Jejich mentální obraz nejúspěšnějšího českého detektiva tak nějak nezahrnoval nepříliš čistou flanelovou kostkovanou košili, vyšisované rifle, kudrnaté vlasy, které zřejmě dlouho neviděly hřeben, třídenní strniště a pivní břich.

„Dobrý,“ odpověděly mu.

„Já jsem V,“ představila se rudovlasá žena nalevo.

„Já jsem B,“ představila se černovlasá žena napravo.

Muž se ušklíbl.

„Tak já jsem třeba Ř.“

„Těší nás,“ řekla V.

„Ale potřebujeme i vaše celé jméno, kvůli daním a tak,“ prohlásila B.

„Jasně. Jmenuju se Řehoř Řeřicha.“

„Dobrá. Přejdeme k podpisu smlouvy,“ řekla V a ukázala na dokument na pochromovaném konferenčním stole, který tam položila těsně před začátkem našeho vyprávění sekretářka a odešla na manikúru.

„Klidně se posaďte,“ vybídla B Ř a mávla rukou směrem k několika kusům futuristického nábytku.

„A co z toho je židle?“ zeptal se Ř mírně nevrle.

„Ta věc se sedmi nohami, prohýbanou červenou plastikovou destičkou s rozměry zhruba 20 krát 20 centimetrů a kolem,“ poradila mu V dobrosrdečně.  

Ř váhavě uposlechl. Nesmírně se divil, když se mu skutečně podařilo si sednout a ani přitom nezavadil o kolo.

Polohlasem si pročítal smlouvu.

„Náplň práce – vyšetřování, sledování fyzických osob, vydírání fyzických i právnických osob, umlčování nepohodlných svědků, drobné úkony dle požadavků zaměstnavatelek - co jsou to ty _drobné úkony_?“ zeptal se Ř nedůvěřivě.

„Nic důležitého, o těch si popovídáme později,“ řekla B a vychutnala si Ř-ův podezřívavý pohled.

Ten ale zmizel, jakmile se Ř dostal k části o výši měsíční mzdy. Pak už se přestal zabývat detaily, doplnil do smlouvy své jméno a podepsal ji.

„Můžu mít dotaz?“

„Samozřejmě,“ usmála se B.

„Proč si ta vaše supertajná organizace vybrala za sídlo zrovna tenhle zelený plivanec na tváři Prahy?“

„Z důvodu utajení,“ odvětila V s kamenným výrazem, „v Kaplického knihovně nás nikdy nikdo hledat nebude.

Ř musel uznat, že to je asi pravda.

„Stálo nás to sice dost prostředků přesvědčit vládu, aby přišla s celým tím falešným projektem o přestěhování Národní knihovny, a také to úplně neodpovídá našemu osobnímu vkusu, ale účel to plní,“ vysvětlovala B.

„Není to zrovna náš šálek vybuchujícího šampaňského (*),“ podotkla V, „ale musíme sledovat módní trendy, nebo je dokonce předcházet.“

„Proto máme taky tenhle ohavný nábytek,“ zasmála se B.

„Přesně tak. A taky nás baví sledovat reakce návštěv,“ dodala V, „nějaké další dotazy?“

Ř němě zavrtěl hlavou.

„Dobře. Takže přejděme k drobným úkonům. Támhle je kávovar. V té fialové dóze ve tvaru jaderné hlavice je cukr. Tři kostky,“ nařídila V.

„Mně pět a smetánku. A nedívejte se tak ublíženě, tohle je jenom provizorní. Sekretářka je na manikúře,“ přidala B.

Ř, nejlepší český detektiv, se pomalu vydal ke kávovaru a ze všech sil se snažil myslet na nejbližší výplatu.

 

…

 

_Byt Raita a Misy, Tokio, 6:00 zulu_

 

Yagami Raito se probudil přesně v 6:00, jako ostatně každý den včetně sobot, nedělí a svátků. Po krátké ranní rozcvičce (6:05-6:15) se osprchoval (6:15-6:34) a vyčistil si zuby (6:34-6:37, použity přesně 4 mg zubní pasty). Pak se oblékl a posadil se ke stolu s denním tiskem, cereáliemi a bio čajem. _V 6:53 dojím, nachystám si věci a 7:01 vyjdu na autobus, který odjíždí v 7:06 a…_

A takto podobně si Raito naplánoval program na celý den, minutu po minutě. Za dopoledne pak zvládnul dvě pracovní schůzky, vyzvedl Misu u manikérky a šli spolu na oběd do vegetariánské restaurace.

„No a družičky budou mít růžový modýlky od Matta Montesquieho, ta jeho poslední kolekce byla vážně rozkošná, škoda že umřel, souhlasíš Raito?“

„Jistě, Miso,“ přikývnul Raito a ukrojil si kousek brokolicového steaku, „estetickou stránku naší svatby nechávám zcela na tobě.“

„Já tě tak miluju, Raito!“ vypískla Misa a zhluboka se napila lilkového džusu. Pak se ale její tvář, ukrytá pod několika vrstvami make-upu, poněkud zachmuřila.

„Jenom doufám, že na to všechno budeme mít, když v poslední době vydělávám míň než dřív… je to hlavně kvůli tomu mýmu novýmu cédéčku, skoro se neprodává, protože si ho všichni nelegálně stahujou z Internetu! To není fér! Já bych je všechny nejradši…“

Misa nedopověděla větu a místo toho vztekle zabodla nůž do pohankového koláče před sebou. 

„To není špatný nápad,“ zamyslel se Raito a na tváři se mu začal formovat ďábelský úsměv, „stahování nelegální hudby z Internetu je přece zločin. A zločinci zaslouží jen jedno. Smrt. Hehehe,“ zasmál se Raito šíleným smíchem.

„Hihihi,“ přidala se Misa.

Raito vzal Misu za ruku a vážně se jí podíval do očí.

„Slibuju ti, že hned jak se vezmeme, zahájím proti všem nelegálním stahovatelům válku a očistím od nich náš krásný nový svět!“

            Misa se zatetelila blahem.

            Odpoledne Raito stále musel myslet na svůj nový odvážný záměr. Když na ulici potkával stovky lidí se sluchátky v uších, nemohl si odpustit samolibý úsměv. _Však já vím, že 87% z vás si stahuje hudbu načerno. Jen počkejte, hehe_.

Od té doby, co se zbavil L, bylo všechno tak snadné! Japonská policie byla – ostatně jako policie všude jinde na světě – úplně pitomá a tam ti dva lůzři Mello a Near pro něj nebyli žádnými protivníky, jejich eliminace byla až směšně snadná.

_Všechno jde přesně podle mého plánu,_ zaradoval se Raito. V tom okamžiku mu zazvonil mobilní telefon.

Raito se zarazil. Tuto melodii neměl přiřazenou k žádnému ze svých kontaktů; bylo to tedy neznámé číslo. Jeho podezření se potvrdilo, když na displayi spatřil nápis Neznámé číslo.

Přijal hovor.

„Haló?“ řekl.

„Ahoj Kiro,“ ozvalo se na druhém konci, „tady Ř.“

Raitovi se málem zastavilo srdce, i když si v žádném případě nezapsal své jméno do Death Notu. Rychle se ovládl a řekl:

„To bude asi nějaký omyl. Kdo že to volá? Dž? Dzz? Rž?“

„Ř, to vy Japové asi neznáte. Ale to je jedno. Chtěl jsem ti jenom vyřídit, že- moment,“ v tom okamžiku Raito uslyšel něco jako cinkot skla a pak nějaký jiný mužský hlas, který něco řekl v neznámém jazyce, a hlas muže, jenž se mu představil jako Ř, který mu v rovněž neznámém jazyce odpověděl.

„Tak, kde jsem to skončil,“ promluvil opět Ř plynně japonsky, „jo, chtěl jsem ti vyřídit, že vím o tom, co děláš, a že s tím nesouhlasím. Nebo spíš mě teda zaplatili, abych s tím nesouhlasil, ale to sem nepatří. Každopádně za tebou brzo přijedu a zastavím tě. No nic, musím končit. Rád bych si s tebou povídal, ale dochází mi kredit, musím si ho jít dobít na benzínku. Tak zatím. Pozdravují tě V a B. A nezapomeň, _credo Elvem etiam vivere_ ,“ zakončil svou promluvu Ř a zavěsil.  

 

 

 

            _Ř? V? B? Copak to nikdy neskončí? Kolik zatracených písmen ta abeceda ještě má?!_ zazoufal v duchu Raito, ale pak se uklidnil a začal chladně plánovat svůj další postup.

            Celý hovor si samozřejmě nahrával a výslednou nahrávku – ovšem patřičně upravenou – poslal na rozbor do fonetické laboratoře. Z výsledků se dozvěděl, že jazyk, který používal Ř, byla čeština, a krátký rozhovor, jenž proběhl v českém jazyce, zněl: „Dáte si ještě něco?“ „Jo, ještě dvanáctku, Karle.“

            _Ř mi volal z hospody slovy z hospody?! Taková drzost!_

            Jakoby toho nebylo málo, latinská fráze, kterou Ř použil, znamenala „Věřím, že Elvis stále žije.“ _Co se mi tím snaží naznačit? Elvis, El… L! Ale to přece není možné! Musela to být provokace. Anebo to bylo opravdu Ryuuzakiho jméno?_

            _Elvis, restaurační zařízení, Česká republika…_

Raito si v duchu přehrával informace, které znal o České republice. _Střední Evropa, populace cca deset milionů obyvatel, rozloha cca 80 000 km², hlavní město Praha, slavní rodáci Franz Kafka, Václav Havel, Karel Gott…slyšel jsem, že zpívá jako bůh, musím si ho někdy poslechnout… Jan Kaplický…ten navrhl tu zelenou knihovnu, prý přelomová stavba, to zrovna, je tak ohavná, že bych do ní nevkročil, ani kdybych věděl, že se tam skrývá Ř, hehe,_ ušklíbnul se Raito. Žádná z těchto informací mu bohužel k ničemu nebyla.

            Nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než čekat na další Ř-ův krok.       

 

…

 

            _Nákupní centrum Eiffelovka, Tokio, 16:29 zulu_

 

Raito právě v Nákupním centru Eiffelovka vybíral novou mikrovlnou troubu, když mu přišla SMS o tomto znění:

 

_8:O 8:O 8:O Posílám ti tři berušky štěstí. Když je pošleš dalším sedmi lidem, splní se ti do tří dnů tvé největší přání. Když je nepošleš, budeš mít do konce života smůlu a nikdo tě nebude mít rád ;-). Ř_

 

_Cože- co to zase…_ Normální člověk by si pomyslel: „Ten Ř si ze mě dělá pěknou prdel,“ ale protože Raito, jak není třeba zdůrazňovat, nebyl normální člověk, pomyslel si: „Co tím ten Ř sleduje? Jaký je jeho plán?“

Stál před obrovským dilematem – poslat dál nebo ne? _Vypadá to jako hloupost, ale co když je to past? Ř musí být dobrý, když mě odhalil, musím počítat se vším. Ale co když je to přesně to, co chce? Nechci hrát podle jeho pravidel! Ale takhle on asi uvažuje – předpokládá, že si budu myslet, že po mě chce, abych to poslal dál, a já to proto neudělám. Hehe, už tě mám, Ř. Pošlu to dál… ale musím říct, že ty berušky jako berušky vůbec nevypadají. Asi je v tom nějaký skrytý význam. Osm plus dvojtečka plus velké O? Možná je to z nějakého programovacího jazyka? Musím to zjistit…teď hned!_

Raito s sebou neměl notebook a jeho mobilní telefon neměl připojení k Internetu, protože… kdo ví, je tři čtvrtě na dvě ráno a fakt nás nic nenapadá, sorry. Jachachá! Takže každopádně se rozhodl, že navštíví internetovou kavárnu.  

Když zaplatil dopředu za třicet minut, sedl si k počítači a zadal do googlu 8:O. Kupodivu nenašel nic, co by mu pomohlo. A ani jinde to nebylo lepší. _Nebudu s tím ztrácet čas, zítra tím pověřím nějakého matematika,_ rozhodl se Raito a protože mu ještě zbývalo 23 minut, rozhodl se je využít ke svým obvyklým vražedným aktivitám.   

Rutinně projížděl nejnovější zprávy. _Vražda, krádež, vydírání, pěstování marihuany, to je jedno, všichni už to mají spočítané, hehehe,_ smál se v duchu Raito šíleným smíchem, když opisoval jména nebohých pachatelů do svého Death Notu. Ale přesto se stále necítil ve své kůži. Ta SMS od Ř…

Když už eliminoval všechny zločince, o kterých referovaly dnešní zprávy, nepřítomně zabloudil očima k vedlejšímu počítači. A strnul.

Muž, který tam seděl, právě porušoval zákon! V USB portu měl připojený přehrávač MP3 a nelegálně si do něj stahoval drsný francouzský metal.

_Měl jsem v plánu s tím začít až po svatbě, ale musím si trochu spravit náladu,_ rozhodl se Raito. K jeho štěstí – a ke smůle milovníka francouzského metalu – ležel vedle klávesnice řidičský průkaz. V příštím okamžiku už si Raito zapisoval jméno _Patt Poitiers, dopravní nehoda, 17:07 20. 6. t.r.  A je to!_

_Patt Poitiers…to jméno je mi nějak povědomé. Už vím, nedávno jsem zabil toho módního návrháře Matta Montisqieua a měl u sebe Pattovu fotku s věnováním. Patt a Matt, hm…asi to byli milenci. No jo, Francouzi,_ uzavřel to Raito.

Patt přestal stahovat nelegální MP3 a odešel od počítače, i když mu zbývalo ještě 6 volných minut, a vyšel před Nákupní centrum Eiffelovka, kde ho přejel linkový autobus 105. A protože měl na sobě celé ty dvě minuty, kdy vystupoval v tomto příběhu, cool francouzské hadry a značkové sluneční brýle, stal se oblíbenou postavou tisíců fanynek. Nezlobte se na nás, Mattovy fanynky (a teď už určitě i Pattovy :-), ale nacházíme v tom ještě méně logiky než v Ř-ově smsce.

 

…

 

„Let proběhl v pořádku?“

„Ano, šéfky. Žádný problém.“

„To je dobře. Je všechno připraveno?“

„Ano. Čekám jen na váš pokyn k vypuštění.“

„Tak ještě počkej, Ř. Rozhodly jsme se, že to chceme vidět na vlastní oči. Dnes večer odlétáme za tebou. Máme pro tebe další drobný úkon.“

Ř v duchu zasténal.

„Jaký?“

„Chceme objednat apartmá ve Four Seasons, nejvyšší patro, se soukromým bazénem, vířivkou a saunou. Má ho na pět let dopředu předplacené Tom Cruise, ale ty už něco vymyslíš.“

„A co sekretářka? Neměla by to dělat ona?“ protestoval Ř.

V a B se společně zasmály.

„To asi jo, ale zrovna odešla na pedikúru.“

_Výplata, mysli na výplatu…_

 

…

 

_Nákupní centrum Eiffelovka, Tokio, 14:26 zulu_

Ten den Raitovy kroky opět zamířily do jeho oblíbeného nákupního centra. Tentokrát ovšem nebyl sám; doprovázel ho jeho věrný Mikami. Společně vešli do butiku známé značky Matt Montesqieu, kde právě probíhal velký výprodej, protože nebohý módní návrhář již nebyl mezi živými.

Raito si prohlížel kašmírový svetr s černými a červenými pruhy.

            Mikami na něj upíral zbožný pohled.

            „Ó vznešený!“ neudržel se, „troufám si říci, že toto roucho je vás hodno! Zdůrazňuje vaši božskou podstatu!“

            _S Mikamim rád nakupuju, má dobrý vkus, ale na veřejnosti by se měl trochu krotit,_ pomyslel si Raito, když si všiml výrazu prodavačky.

            Věnoval Mikamimu blahosklonný úsměv a vydal se se svetrem do zkoušecí kabinky. Když vyšel ven, aby se ukázal Mikamimu, jeho uctívač padl na kolena a zvolal:

            „Jak dokonalé, jak BOŽSKÉ! Nechte mne plazit se v prachu u vašich nohou, ó vznešený!“

            „ _Ne na veřejnosti, Mikami!“_ zasyčel Raito.

            Prodavačka nevěřícně zavrtěla hlavou. _Tak po tomhle by mě nepřekvapilo, ani kdyby sem nakráčel dvoumetrový nadržený tchoř,_ projelo jí hlavou.

            Když se to však vzápětí skutečně stalo, hrůzou omdlela.

            „Ghrůůmwwrr.“

            „Co-co to je?!“ vypravil ze sebe Raito, když tchoř ve vchodu začenichal a pak s jistotou zamířil přímo k němu. _Shinigami?!_

            „Mikami!“ vykřikl, když byl tchoř od něj asi na tři kroky, „jméno, rychle!“

            Mikami na tchoře zoufale poulil oči.

            „Ale vznešený, on… žádné nemá!“

            „Ghrůůmwwrr,“ zopakoval tchoř a tentokrát to znělo jako ďábelský smích.

            A v tu chvíli to Raitovi došlo. Tohle přece nebyl shinigami, ani člověk – to bylo očividné – ale divoké zvíře. A ta přece jména nemají!

            Mikami se vrhl před Raita, aby ho chránil, ale tchoř ho jediným úderem tlapy odhodil do rohu, kde narazil hlavou do zdi a ztratil vědomí. Raito využil těch několika vteřin, kdy se tchořova pozornost upírala jinam, a utekl – i se svetrem, takže ho na cestu provázelo houkání alarmu.

            _Ne, dalšího zločinu se již nesmím dopustit!_ prolétlo Raitovi hlavou a když vyběhl před nákupní centrum, rychle zamířil k automatu na jízdenky a jednu si koupil. Právě včas, aby stihnul linkový autobus 105. Když nastoupil a autobus se rozjel, rychle zvažoval své další kroky. Ale panika mu úplně zatemnila mozek a dřív, než stihl cokoliv vymyslet, autobus už brzdil na další zastávce. A tam předními dveřmi nastupoval…

            „Tchoř!“ vyjekl někdo. Raito na poslední chvíli vyskočil ven a tryskem zamířil k stanici nadzemní dráhy. Když dobíhal k zastávce, vrhl rychlý pohled přes rameno. Tchoř mu byl v patách.

            _Musím to risknout a jet na černo, není jiné volby,_ zaúpěl v duchu Raito a naskočil do vlaku těsně předtím, než se automatické dveře zavřely.

            Raito si zhluboka vydechl. V příštím okamžiku se dveře proti všem zákonům fyziky rozpadly na několik kusů a dovnitř vkročil tchoř.

            „Ghrůůmwwrr,“ pronesl.  

            Vlak se rozjel.

            Vagón se velmi rychle vyprázdnil. Zůstal v něm pouze Raito, tchoř a…

            „Vaši jízdenku, prosím,“ řekl revizor.    

            „Nějak jsem si ji nestihl koupit,“ zamumlal Raito.

            „Takže to bude pokutka… 10 000 jenů bych prosil,“ řekl revizor a šťastně si zamnul ruce. Sotva Raito neochotně zaplatil, revizor vrhl významný pohled na tchoře.

            „Pane, uvědomujete si, že zvířata větší než třicet centimetrů potřebují jízdenku?“

            „Ale to není-“

            „Pane, nevymlouvejte se, já vidím, jak se vás drží, je na vás očividně navyklý, takže to bude dalších deset tisíc. Ne, dvacet, nemá náhubek.“

            Raito konsternovaně zaplatil. Sotva revizor přešel do dalšího vagónu, tchoř Raita popadl a přehodil si ho přes rameno jako pytel brambor. Na další zastávce společně vystoupili a zamířili do blízkého parku, kde už byli očekáváni.

           

            …

 

            _Park Ueno, Tokio, 15:37 zulu_

 

            Ř přistoupil k bečce s nápisem RADEGAST a načepoval pivo do tří půllitrů. Dva podal V a B a třetí si ponechal. Zhluboka se napil a pomyslel si, že sehnat Radegast v Tokiu bylo ještě obtížnější, než vyhostit Toma Cruise z jeho předplaceného apartmá. _No jo, život je hořký. Bohudík,_ usmál se nakonec.

            Raito zmateně přejížděl očima z V na B na Ř a zase zpátky. Tchoř ho levou tlapou držel přimáčknutého k zemi.

            „Nyní se od nás očekává, abychom ti vysvětlily svoje pohnutky,“ vzala si slovo B.

            „Ano. Je to jednoduché. Chceme pomstít L-ovu smrt tak, že tě zabijeme krutým, nehumánním způsobem,“ vysvětlovala V s příjemným úsměvem na tváři.

            „Nechaly jsme kvůli tomu geneticky vyvinout tohoto tchoře, který byl vycvičen, aby ho pohlavně dráždil tvůj osobní pach,“ mrkla na Raita B.

            „Zemřeš tak, že tě tento speciálně vyšlechtěný dvoumetrový nadržený tchoř análně znásilní. Možná i několikrát, pokud to bude zapotřebí,“ upřesňovala V technické podrobnosti.

            „Máš nějaké dotazy? Nebo poslední přání?“ usmála se B.

            Jestli Raito nějaké dotazy nebo poslední přání měl, není známo, protože v tomto okamžiku se ozvalo zaječení, ze kterého se málem rozsypaly všechny tři pivní půllitry.

            „CO TO DĚLÁTE S MOJÍM RAITEM?!“

            „Chceme ho nechat análně znásilnit tady našim speciálně vyšlechtěným tcho-“ snažila se vysvětlit V, ale Misa se na ni vrhla s dalším zaječením, které tentokrát jeden půllitr skutečně rozbilo. Ten od Ř.

            V vytáhla dobře naostřenou katanu a rozsekla Misu vedví.

            „Nemám ráda, když mě někdo nenechá domluvit. Ještě jedno, Ř,“ nařídila.

            Ř uznale hvízdl.

            „No, myslím, že můžeme přejít k exekuci,“ pronesla B, „Ř, přines nám-“

            „Ó VZNEŠENÝ!“     

            „Ten nám tady ještě chyběl,“ ušklíbla se B.

            „Mikami! Jejich jména, rychle!“ vykřikl Raito a Mikami s fanatickým výrazem vytasil z kapsy notes a pero.

            B vytasila z kapsy magnum a ustřelila mu hlavu.

            „Pero je možná mocnější než meč, ale rozhodně není mocnější než magnum,“ řekla a odfoukla pomyslný kouř z hlavně.

            _Tohle si někam zapíšu,_ pomyslel si Ř s respektem.

            „Ještě někdo má nějaké námitky?“ pronesla nahlas V a rozhlédla se po parku. Odpovědí jí byl jen Raitův zmučený sten.

            „Bereme to jako ne,“ řekla B, „takže Ř, ten popkorn.“   

            Posledním zvukem, který Yagami Raito slyšel na tomto světě, bylo „Ghrůůmwwrr.“

 

            …

 

            V a B, oděné v černým kostýmcích od Matta Montisqieu, kráčely mezi náhrobky. Ř šel dva kroky za nimi a nesl velký věnec.

            Když došli k prostému hrobu beze jména, chvíli postáli v pietním tichu, které narušovalo jen jemné ševelení větru ve větvích.

            „Pomstili jsme tě, L,“ pronesla B vážným hlasem, „život ti sice vrátit nemůžeme-“

            V tu chvíli se B zarazila a vyměnily si s V pohledy.

            „A proč vlastně ne?“ zeptala se V.

            „To je pravda, když můžeme bydlet v Kaplického knihovně-“

            „-a nechat Raita znásilnit dvoumetrovým nadrženým tchořem, tak-“

            „-je to úplná maličkost.“

            „Ale no tak,“ vložil se do toho Ř, „to byste pak kupovaly tenhle věnec zbytečně. A taky by to úplně pokazilo tuhle cool atmosféru.“

            „To je asi fakt,“ uznala V a spolu s B převzaly od Ř věnec se stuhou s nápisem S LÁSKOU VZPOMÍNÁME, NAVŽDY TVŮJ VRAKOBOR! a položily ho na hrob.

            „Tak s tím teda počkáme,“ řekla B.

            „Aspoň do zítřka. Jachachá!“

 

KONEC  


 

BONUS aneb jak by to dopadlo, kdyby Berušky štěstí fungovaly a Raitovi se splnilo jeho přání – aby Ř zemřel.

 

            Na Nově, Primě i ČT 1 běželo speciální zpravodajství. Celá republika díky němu mohla sledovat, jak zfanatizovaný dav s vidlemi a pochodněmi obléhá budovu Národní knihovny. 

            „Kira je spravedlnost!“

            „Bojovat proti němu nemá smysl!“

            „Kira je náš bůh!“

            V a B nervózně přecházely od jednoho zrůdného okna k druhému, ještě zrůdnějšímu.

            „Co budeme dělat? Nic mě nenapadá!“

            „Ani mě! Škoda, že tu není Ř. Na špinavou práci, jako je přemýšlení, jsme měly jeho.“  

            V vztekle nakopla sedminohou židli s kolem.

            „Tohle vypadá pěkně beznadějně. Bojím se, že budeme muset použít dědictví po Ř.“

            „Je to nutné? Taková ztráta!“ zakvílela B.

            „Jinak to nepůjde,“ opáčila smutně V a zazvonila na sekretářku.

            V příštím okamžiku se na Letenskou pláň začaly snášet… bečky piva s nápisem RADEGAST, opatřené barevnými padáčky. Zfanatizovaný dav brzy přestal být hrozbou. 

            „Ale stejně je to škoda. Až Ř oživíme, pozveme ho pro útěchu na zabijačkový talíř,“ prohlásila B.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (*) „Vybuchující láhev šampaňského“ je podle slov J. Kaplického hlavním inspiračním motivem pro jeho návrh. Tímto chceme také podotknout, že ačkoliv to tak asi nevypadá, proti J. Kaplickému ani jeho knihovně v podstatě nic nemáme. Ale dělá se z ní dobrá prdel ;-). Kdo neví, jak tento kontroverzní návrh vypadá, podívejte se třeba tady: http://www.lidovky.cz/foto.aspx?r=ln_domov&foto1=MEV30751d_119004_original1_ob6i9.jpg
> 
> Matt Montesqieu není naše původní postava, ale tamten Matt z DN, ale jeho příjmení si fakt nepamatujeme, i když bychom si ho asi mohly snadno zjistit, ale každopádně se k němu Montesqieu hodí určitě víc. A taky se to dobře prodává. Nemáme nic proti Francouzům. Ale dělá se nich…však víte :-).


End file.
